Transgression
by Dianesan
Summary: Irie Naoki jeune professeur à l'université de Todai connait parfaitement les règles de l'enseignement . Il est formellement interdit d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un élève sous peine de se voir relever de ses fonctions ou pire encore . Seulement une nuit Monsieur Aihara viendra vivre sous son toit emportant avec lui de quoi largement transgresser cette loi .
1. Chapter 1

** Celle qui est stupide . **

OOO

**L**e milieu de l'enseignement ne l'avait pourtant jamais intéressé plus que cela, passer son temps à expliquer des choses aux autres ne constituait qu'une horrible perte de temps à ses yeux . Il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience et ne supportait pas de se répéter plus d'une fois.

Selon lui, avec un peu de concentration le cerveau humain était capable d'enregistrer toutes les informations nécessaires.  
Réviser l'ennuyait rapidement, en effet il ne lui suffisait que d'écouter une seule fois en classe et les mots restaient gravés à jamais dans son esprit.  
Il ne saurait dire comment, mais la nature avait été clémente envers lui, là où les autres échouaient lui n'avait qu'à utiliser deux ou trois pour cent de ses capacités et le tour était joué.

C'était un génie, il en était persuadé, malheureusement son intelligence le plongeait dans une profonde aliénation. Irie Naoki était doté d'une capacité analytique à couper le souffle. Il arrivait à analyser une personne en seulement quelques minutes, et avait le pouvoir de la cataloguer automatiquement dans une certaine catégorie, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. S'enticher de parasites ? Très peu pour lui, son havre de paix n'avait jamais été mis à rude épreuve de quelque manière que ce soit et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Il adulait comme _ haïssait la routine qui s'était progressivement installée. Le sentiment de tout contrôler était exquis à tel point que plus rien ne pouvait réellement le surprendre . Il se sentait puissant mais étonnement pris au piège dans ce petit monde qu'il s'était adonné à construire de toute pièce. Rien ne l'intéressait si ce n'était l'acquisition de connaissances. _

_Sa soif d'apprendre ne connaissait aucunes limites à tel point qu'il perdait progressivement tout intérêt pour autrui. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis et favoriser la solitude à un entourage stupide et néfaste. _

_Lorsqu'il était entré à la faculté on lui avait dare-dare confronté à la réalité. Son père avait toujours eu bon espoir de le voir à la tête de sa bien estimée compagnie et pour cela il lui avait imposé un choix absurde : _

_Arrêter ses études et reprendre rapidement la compagnie ou alors poursuivre et travailler dans n'importe quel domaine du moment qu'il ne reprenne l'affaire familial quand son père serait trop âgé pour le faire. _

_Bien entendu il avait déjà songé à aider son paternel, mais le fait de le lui imposer comme une vulgaire corvée ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé à reprendre le flambeau si bien qu'il opta pour le second choix et décida de repousser l'échéance en espérant dur comme fer que son frère cadet Yuki ne se désigne pour effectuer la besogne à sa place lorsqu'il serait en âge. _

_Professeur avait été un choix un peu précipité, mais malgré ses nombreux inconvénients il y trouvait tout de même son compte. Enseigner dans la prestigieuse faculté de Todai n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus épuisant, les élèves y étaient pour la plupart studieux et apprenaient avec une très grande facilité. _

_Il avait la réputation d'être le meilleur professeur de mathématiques de toute la faculté. Les élèves s'abreuvaient de ses explications, et ne décrochaient jamais de ses cours, sa méthode d'enseignement était synthétique si bien qu'il était parfaitement impossible de rater un seul examen. Le directeur lui-même l'avait convoqué dans son bureau en lui promettant une formidable augmentation. Professionnellement tout lui réussissait et pourtant un vide inexplicable subsistait tout de même. _

_Il ne s'était jamais résous à quitter le cocon familial en raison des supplications de son frère. Ce dernier lui vouait une admiration sans borne et ne cessait de le complimenter en clamant des louanges durant les dîners en famille. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lui parler de ses notes formidables et de sa capacité à retenir n'importe quelles leçons sans le moindre effort. _

_Son frère lui ressemblait en tout point si ce n'était la taille. Ce dernier n'était qu'en dernière année de collège mais n'était absolument pas surpris de l'intelligence dont faisait preuve son cher frère. Yuki était promu à un brillant avenir, il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour lui. _

Adossé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre Naoki fixait un point dans l'espace sans trop réfléchir. Il se sentait las et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il repassait en revu les évènements de la journée et se souvint instinctivement du profond ennui qu'il avait ressenti à expliquer à ses élèves si disciplinés son cours de mathématiques. Son travail l'enveloppait dans une bulle de confort , c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait opté pour pour ce métier , mais l'indifférence qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses élèves dépassait l'entendement.

Les jours se ressemblaient inlassablement et absolument tout l'ennuyait. Il n'y avait aucune flamme qu'il l'animait, aucune réelle motivation. Il faisait ce métier pour rentrer dans le moule et cela provoquait en lui une certaine amertume. Il n'était pas comme les autres mais prétendait l'être. Ce qui le caractérisait se voyait littéralement réduit à néant. Avait-il eu seulement un but dans la vie ?

Tout ce que se devait d'avoir un homme, il le possédait. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour atteindre n'importe quel but dans la vie et pourtant il se gâchait en abandonnant tout changement et se complaisait dans un confort superflu qu'il commençait tout juste à regretter amèrement.

Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit quelques secondes en se persuadant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et puis à vingt-cinq ans tout pouvait encore changer rien n'était jouer d'avance il n'était pas forcer de garder ce train de vie éternellement, il suffisait d'avoir un peu de courage.

Il ouvrit les yeux et posa frénétiquement les yeux sur une camionnette blanche qui s'était arrêté juste devant la porte d'entrée de sa demeure. Il arqua un sourcil en constatant que les deux portes de la fameuse camionnette s'étaient finalement ouvertes. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait devant la porte attendant visiblement que l'autre personne ne sorte enfin du véhicule.

Naoki cligna rapidement des yeux légèrement intrigué par la venue de ces énergumènes. Que voulaient-ils à une heure pareille de la nuit ?

« Chéri, ils viennent d'arriver, je suis si excitée, s'exclama soudain la voix enjouée de sa mère. »

Si au début il n'avait été que quelque peu curieux dorénavant il tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Sa famille n'attendaient pourtant pas de visiteurs à cette heure de la nuit.

Une jeune fille fit finalement son apparition. Elle trainait avec difficulté une valise et manqua de trébucher en heurtant la première marche qui menait à l'entrée de la maison. Sa mère avait sans doute ouvert la porte puisque qu'un halo de lumière traversait désormais l'entrée. Il lâcha un léger soupir et décida exaspéré d'aller voir les deux intrus.

Il descendit les escaliers le plus lentement possible et ne montra pas une once de politesse envers eux en les voyants. Il se sentait plus irrité en ce moment qu'autre chose et était désireux d'obtenir des explications.

« Ah , et bien te voilà Naoki , je te présente Aihara Shigeo et sa fille Aihara Kotoko , ils vivront ici un petit moment suite à un tremblement de terre qui a dévasté leur maison il y a quelques jours , s'exclama joyeusement sa très chère mère .»

Un tremblement de terre ? Oui , ça lui revenait maintenant , il en avait effectivement entendu parler aux informations il y avait de cela quelques jours . Cet évènement avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de bruit étant donné que seule la maison des Aihara avait été dévastée dans tout le voisinage . C'était ridicule , jamais un tremblement de terre de magnitude deux n'aurait pu détruire une maison aussi miteuse fusse t-elle . Mais dans quel sorte de maison habitaient-ils donc ?

« Oui , repris le père de Naoki , Shigeo est un très vieil ami , je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans cette situation .

_ Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? rétorqua Naoki extrêmement virulent.

_ C'était la petite surprise mon chérie, rien de bien grave, répliqua nerveusement sa mère . »

Naoki ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer la jeune fille qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et laissa tomber sa valise maladroitement. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Einstein pour comprendre que cette fille était extrêmement maladroite. Le brun croisa finalement les bras et s'adossa au mur, silencieux.

« Nous sommes désolés de vous dérangez, et vous remercions pour votre proposition, et bien incline toi Kotoko, ordonna le dit Aihara d'un ton sévère. »

Sa fille s'exécuta confuse et bredouilla poliment un petit « merci » le rouge aux joues. La jeune fille était maigre, Naoki se demandait même comment celle-ci arrivait encore à tenir debout. Son visage était très enfantin, il ne lui donnait pas plus de quinze ans. Elle avait de grands yeux marron et le teint très pâle. Elle était l'être le plus chétif qu'il eut jamais vu de sa vie.

« Mon fils, est professeur d'université, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite surtout pas Kotoko,mais dis moi tu as l'air si jeune ! Quel âge as-tu ? Questionna rapidement sa mère visiblement très amusée par la situation.

_ J'ai dix-sept ans Madame, je suis en dernière année de lycée .

_ Et bien dix-sept ans, je n'en crois pas mes yeux , ton visage ressemble à celui d'une poupée ! C'est bien dommage notre fils est beaucoup plus âgé il vient d'avoir vingt-cinq ans , vraiment quel dommage…répéta tristement la maitresse de maison .

_ Hum hum , ne restons pas là voyons , Naoki , vient donc aider cette jeune fille à transporter sa valise dans la chambre de Yuki elle y résidera le temps qu'il faudra , dit Monsieur Irie .

_ Hn , c'est une blague j'espère ? Ce qui inclut désormais Yuki dans ma chambre je suppose ? répliqua Naoki acide.

_Ne sois pas si impoli voyons , il faut faire preuve d'un peu de compassion , ils ont tout perdu dans ce tremblement de terre , dit tristement la jeune femme l'air faussement abattu .

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que JE dois quitter ma chambre ? explosa le nouvel arrivant les dents serrés.

_ Ah Yuki tu es finalement là, et bien comme tu viens de l'entendre, cette jeune fille vient de perdre sa maison, et il va falloir cohabiter un moment, maintenant Irie aide cette jeune fille à monter ses affaires s'il te plait , prohiba sa mère les sourcils froncés .

_ Mais je ne comprends pas c'est si soudain…

_ N'insiste pas Yuki , c'est comme ça tu devras t'y faire mon chéri , renchérie la jeune femme d'un ton assuré . »

Naoki garda le silence et souleva lourdement la valise en direction de la future chambre de la demoiselle, il sentit le sang ne faire qu'un tour et se garda bien de faire une remarque cinglante devant tout ce petit monde.

La maîtresse de maison fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille finit par lui emboîter rapidement le pas. Elle gravit les escaliers le cœur lourd et attendit poliment que le jeune homme n'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il ouvrit l'ex piaule de son frère et déposa lourdement la valise sur le sol .

« Merci , murmura poliment Kotoko la tête baissée .

_ Tu dois savoir une chose , je déteste être dérangé par qui que ce soit , alors je te prierai de ne pas déranger mon style de vie , que tu sois là ou non ne me regarde pas est-ce clair ? rétorqua le jeune homme en ignorant les remerciements de la nouvelle arrivante .

_ Vous êtes gonflé de me dire ça ! explosa la jeune fille rouge de colère .»

Le jeune homme ne prêta absolument aucune attention à l'intruse et referma la porte complètement indiffèrent . Kotoko sentit ses jambes trembler et se laissa tomber sur le tapis impeccable de la chambre . Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours . Les murs étaient d'un blancs immaculés , une armoire et un grand lits meublaient l'immense espace de la pièce . C'était vraiment une très jolie chambre .

Elle se releva avec difficulté et entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas .

« Oh Kotoko-san , je suis vraiment navrée du comportement odieux de mes fils , il ne faut pas y prêter attention , lui conseilla piteusement la mère des deux garçons .

_ Ce n'est rien , je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile non plus de voir deux inconnus débarquer comme ça...

_ Naoki n'a aucun coeur , il n'a vraiment pas changé avec les années je me demande bien pourquoi ?

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Kotoko soudainement intéressée .

_ Et bien , Naoki a toujours été un garçon très froid envers les autres , il n'invite pratiquement jamais personne à la maison et ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge , de plus , son frère commence à devenir exactement comme lui c'est vraiment triste... expliqua la jeune femme d'une main sur la joue .

_ Ne vous en faites pas je serai aussi discrète que possible et ne dérangerai personne , enfin dans la mesure du possible , répliqua Kotoko en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne .

_ Ne t'en fais surtout pas Kotoko-chan ! C'est vraiment bien que tu sois dans cette maison , j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir une fille ! Oh je suis si excitée , vraiment ! Nous allons pouvoir faire du shopping , la cuisine ... j'espère que tu es d'accord ? Questionna Madame Irie le coeur plein d'espoir .

_ Na-naturellement , je vous remercie , vous êtes si gentille avec moi , la remercia Kotoko le regard bourré de gratitude .

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Ah j'oubliais , je dois juste retirer les affaires de yuki et tu pourras enfin t'installer tranquillement .

_ Laissez moi vous aidez Madame !

_ Avec plaisir , mais il n'y a pas de Madame qui tienne , Machiko sera parfait .

OOO

Naoki n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de se passait . Sa très chère mère avait décidée de ramener cette fille et son père sans lui en avoir toucher un seul mot . Il se demandait sincèrement de quel genre de famille il avait hérité .

De plus son intimité allait être purement et simplement violé par son frère cadet et cela était inacceptable . Ce dernier facteur l'avait tout bonnement sorti de ses gonds . Il ne connaissait cette fille ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais avait tout de suite compris de quel genre de personne il s'agissait . Cette jeune file semblait chétive et stupide . Il le sentait dans sa manière de se tenir , et de bredouiller maladroitement . Il lui avait fallu pas moins d'une minute pour la cataloguer dans cette catégorie de personne, un véritable recors . Sa capacité d'analyse ne lui faisait jamais défaut , et ça , il en était sur .

Des murmures se firent soudainement entendre . Il s'agissait de sa mère et de cette Aihara . Elles allaient sans doute pénétrer dans la chambre d'une seconde à l'autre . La porte s'ouvrit finalement et laissa place aux deux énergumènes . Il feignit de s'être endormi et se contenta de les observer d'un seul oeil .

« Ce pyjama est vraiment très jolie Kotoko , mais mon Dieu ce que tu es maigre ! Ne t'en fais pas ici , tu seras bien nourris ! s'exclama sa mère en déposant un énorme sachet de vêtement au sol .

_ Pourtant, vous savez mon père ne me prive jamais , mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à grossir , répondit doucement la jeune fille en déposant elle aussi un sachet de vêtement . »

Naoki observa avec un maigre intérêt le corps de la jeune fille . Son corps était semblable à celui d' une élève de primaire . Comment pouvait-on paraitre si jeune à dix-sept ans ? C'était invraisemblable , un véritable mystère . Il nota son cruel manque de poitrine et l'extrême finesse de ses jambes . Il eut presque envie de rire mais se garda bien de le faire afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute inutile avec sa mère .

« Bon et bien je pense qu'il ne reste plus rien à débarrasser , je vais te préparer de nouveaux draps , et tu pourras te mettre au lit Kotoko-san , il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit Naoki s'est endormi , prévint Machiko en sortant rapidement de la chambre . »

Kotoko lui emboita le pas et referma délicatement la porte de la piaule . Irie se retourna lentement et ferma finalement les yeux . Il soupira d'aise et finit par s'endormir . Les gêneurs avaient enfin quitter son territoire .

OOO

Il n'y avait pas à dire , ce Irie Naoki était doté d'un physique à couper le souffle . A travers ces orbes d'un gris métallique on pouvait aisément déceler une grande intelligence . Son visage était très fins tout comme ses traits . Ses cheveux étaient blonds tirant presque sur une couleur grise argentée .Oui Kotoko Aihara trouvait ce personnage présomptueux mais également très charmeur .

Elle était là , autour de la table à manger des Irie entrain de déguster du Nato sans pour autant quitter Naoki du regard .

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? la taquina Yuki effrontément .

_ Yuki ! Quelle mauvaise attitude ! j'espère que tu as bien dormi cette nuit Kotoko ? Questionna Machiko .

_ Oui très bien merci , je suis désolée que mon père ne soit pas encore levé .

_ Oh ne t'inquiète donc pas , ton père est un chef n'est-ce pas ? Il doit être épuisé ! »

Kotoko ignorait pourquoi cette femme était aussi gentille avec elle . Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être aussi aimable , après tout elle s'initiait dans sa vie à partir de maintenant . Seuls ses deux enfants n'étaient pas très favorable à sa venue et au fond elle comprenait . Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour briser la glace rapidement .

« Yu-Yuki-kun , dis moi quel âge as-tu ? questionna timidement Kotoko .

_ J'ai quatorze ans et je suis en dernière année de collège , et toi je suppose que tu dois avoir mon âge ? »

Cette question ne semblait pas cynique puisqu'il n'était pas encore arrivé lorsqu'elle avait répondue à la question de sa mère concernant son âge . Mais cela la désappointa quelque peu , depuis qu'elle était arrivée hier soir on ne cessait pas de lui rabâcher qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à une femme .

« Tu te trompes Yuki , elle a dix-sept ans ! répliqua Naoki sur un ton moqueur .

_ Quoi ? Pas possible ! tu ressembles à une collégienne ! Et tu es en quelle classe ?

_ Je suis en dernière année de lyçée .

_ Je suis curieux de savoir dans quelle genre de classe tu as été mise , dans une classe de rang C ou D n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Yuki d'un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres .

_ En réalité je suis dans une classe de rang F , répliqua la jeune fille très embarrassée .

_ Hahaha pas possible , mais ce sont les gens stupides qui sont dans les classes F ! Tu dois avoir honte . Lâcha Yuki cinglant .

_ Yuki ! Mais quel petit mal élevé , Kotoko il ne faut pas faire attention à ce petit monstre , Naoki va bientôt partir pour l'université , tu devrais le suivre il te montreras le chemin pour prendre le train .

_ Heu...merci , répondit poliment la jeune fille en débarrassant son repas . »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Naoki qui l'ignora superbement le nez plongé dans son journal .

OOO

La journée n'était pas belle , il pleuvait , pourtant l'odeur des fleurs que transportaient la pluie vint s'engouffrer dans ses narines avec délice . Il jeta un regard derrière lui et aperçu Kotoko les cheveux mouillés et le chemisier complètement trempé . L'idiote avait oubliée d'emporter son parapluie .

Naoki avait pris bien soin de garder une distance d'un mètre avec elle , il n'était pas désireux que quelqu'un les voient dans le quartier marchant côte à côte , c'était tout simplement hors de question . Si bien qu'il continua de marcher quelques minutes sous son parapluie sans accorder un seul regard à la jeune fille . Il l'entendait grelotter en silence et soudain elle finit par éternuer .

« Tu es une véritable idiote , lâcha finalement Naoki en s'arrêtant quelques secondes .

_ Pardon ? Rétorqua la jeune fille sidérée .

_ On va être en retard alors dépêche toi un peu . »

La brune s'approcha lentement ayant peur de ne pas bien saisir et s'abrita sous le parapluie du jeune homme . La température continua de chuter et le chemin jusqu'à la gare semblait interminable .

Irie ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui . Il était tout de même soucieux de voir un de ses élèves le surprendre sous un parapluie avec une mineur , il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en péril sa réputation et surtout son travail . Il détourna légèrement le regard et constata que le chemisier blanc de la jeune fille lui collait beaucoup trop à la peau , il pouvait même apercevoir un soupçon de bleu à travers son vêtement . Il porta son regard vers un cerisier quelconque et se concentra de nouveau sur la route .

« Ferme ton manteau . Finit-il par dire tranchant .

-Ah ! je suis désolée , je n'avais pas fait attention ! s'écria Kotoko honteuse .

- Pff , tu es vraiment quelque chose... »

La brune ferma la fermeture éclair de son manteau et baissa la tête rougissante . Quelle maladroite . Cet homme semblait si froid , sa mère avait tout à fait raison . Ses sourcils étaient constamment froncés , il semblait tellement sérieux . Elle voulait essayer de dire quelque chose , n'importe quoi mais les mots , malheureusement ne sortaient pas . Elle déglutit doucement et finit par trouver un sujet de conversation tenable .

« Irie-Kun , votre mère ma dit que vous étiez professeur , mais qu'enseignez-vous exactement ?

- Les mathématiques . Dit-il brièvement .

- Et , vous enseignez à quelle université exactement ?

- Hn , pas sur que tu puisses un jour y mettre les pieds , mais si tu veux tout savoir _j'exerce_ à Todai . Rétorqua t-il avec arrogance .

- Quelle impolitesse je n'aie jamais dit ça ! vous n'avez aucune éducation , ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Kotoko rouge de colère . »

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta plus aucune attention lorsque la gare fit enfin son apparition . Il accéléra le pas et laissa la jeune fille sous la pluie complètement dépitée .

OOO

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre , comme vous avez pu le voir il y a certaines choses qui ont changées dans l'histoire , premièrement Irie est professeur et à donc vingt-cinq ans , il n'était pas au courant de la venue des Aihara dans sa maison contrairement à l'animé . **

**Son frère Yuki est plus âgé il a donc quatorze ans et est en dernière année de collège .Il deviendra un personnage beaucoup plus intéressant à l'avenir , je lui donnerai un rôle très important dans mon histoire .  
**

**Kotoko est un peu plus timide également , ce qui est normal étant donné qu'elle ne connait pas Naoki , son caractère évoluera à travers les chapitres . **

**Il y aura du lemon à l'avenir ! Pas maintenant ( il ne faut pas aller trop vite je n'aime pas ça ) , il faut du temps bien entendu mais la relation qu'entretiendront Irie et Kotoko sera beaucoup plus adulte et compliquée que dans l'animé . **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Laissez moi un commentaire ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps , merci :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Celle qui ne comprenait pas . **

**Et voici un deuxième chapitre tout chaud !**

**Bonne lecture .**

**ooo**

**E**lle ne comprenait rien . Ce cours de mathématiques ne l'atteignait décidément pas . Rien ne rentrait , et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de comprendre . Elle s'était pourtant concentrée depuis le début et n'avait pas perdue une miette de ce que le professeur Tanaka s'évertuait à expliquer à l'ensemble de la classe F . L'ambiance était lourde , et les expressions figés de ses camarades ne l'encourageait pas à se concentrer d'avantage .

Kotoko leva légèrement la tête vers l'horloge , subitement ennuyée par ce maudit cours et baissa ensuite les yeux sur son cahier de cours . L'heure n'avançait visiblement pas et cela lui fit pousser un profond soupir d'exaspération . Elle déposa mollement la paume de la main contre la joue et se remémora les évènements de la veille avec une certaine morosité .

Elle regrettait déjà son ancienne maison . Madame Irie avait été plus qu'aimable à son égard , sans parler de son époux . Seuls Naoki et Yuki s'étaient montrés odieux envers elle . Peut-être ne fallait-il pas créer de contacts avec eux , et se contenter tout bêtement de les ignorer . Elle avait beau y réfléchir , le mieux avec ce genre de personne était de feindre l'ignorance .

Si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de ces deux frères , il fallait appliquer à la règle cette prise subite de décision . Kotoko n'était pas une personne qui cherchait les ennuis , bien au contraire , elle savait se montrer polie et courtoise avec son entourage . Son père lui avait inculqué des valeurs qu'elle n'était pas prête de ternir mais s'il fallait se montrer réserver et manquer de bonnes manières face à ce genre d'individus elle n'y manquerait pas . Après tout , elle ne pouvait pas se reprocher d'avoir essayée de créer le premier contact .

« ...les examens débuteront dans deux semaines , ils seront très importants ! Alors étudiez bien et ne passez pas votre temps à sortir , conseilla le professeur sévèrement . »

Cette information lui arracha un soupir de mécontentement . Il ne manquait plus que ça , les examens du second semestre allaient bientôt débuter , et l'impression d'un échec cuisant se fit lourdement ressentir . Les notes des examens précédents n'avaient pas été fameuses malgré un acharnement considérable durant les révisions . Cette fois-ci , il fallait redoubler d'effort afin d'obtenir ne serait-ce que la moyenne . Pourtant la brune était l'élève qui se donnait le plus de mal dans cette classe . A croire que seule la volonté ne suffisait pas .

La sonnerie finit par retentir et le professeur prit finalement congé l'air étrangement inquiet . Un brouhaha s'installa doucement à travers la classe arrachant à Kotoko un sourire de soulagement .

« Des examens ! Et bien on n'a pas de chance n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Satomi en s'approchant de Kotoko .

- Oui , il va falloir s'accrocher cette fois-ci encore , mais j'ai l'impression que tous les efforts que je fais ne servent à rien durant la période des examens , se lamenta la brune d'un petit sourire agacé .

- Et bien fais comme moi et ne te donne même pas la peine de réviser .

- Haha , je ne peux pas , ça m'énerve vraiment de ne pas essayer .

- Ca te ressemble vraiment , rétorqua Satomi les mains sur les hanches .

- Pour ma part je jette l'éponge pour ces examens aussi , déclara Jinko prenant subitement part à la conversation .

- Et bien ça tu vois ça ne m'étonne franchement pas , tu n'as jamais ouvert un seul livre depuis le début de l'année , répondit Satomi d'un air moqueur .

- Et bien que veux-tu je suis plutôt réaliste ! »

Kotoko ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque indéniable , Jinko avait toujours été une amie très franche , et assez terre à terre . C'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez elle , même si parfois son manque de courage la conduisait à ne plus croire en grand chose .

Quant à Satomi , elle était son amie la plus proche , cette dernière savait la comprendre , mais aussi l'encourager quand le moral n'était plus au rendez-vous . Elle se souvenait de la nuit ou sa demeure avait été détruite par ce maudit tremblement de terre . Elle avait su trouver les mots , et lui avait même proposée de venir habiter chez elle . Bien entendu , Kotoko n'avait pas acceptée par simple gêne .

« Alors Kotoko , comment se passe la cohabitation chez les amis de ton père ? questionna finalement Jinko très intéressée .

- C'est parfait ! Vraiment ils sont adorable avec moi ! Répliqua rapidement Kotoko en se frottant doucement la tête .

- Ah ! Et tu comptes habiter chez eux très longtemps ? renchérie Satomi .

- Et bien , il faut attendre la reconstruction de la maison et ça risque de prendre quelques mois .

- Quelques mois ? Ils ont l'air très gentils pour vous laissez vivre autant de temps chez eux , dit Satomi impressionnée .

- Tu sais , ils connaissent mon père depuis très longtemps alors...balbutia Kotoko rougissante .»

Il ne fallait pas qu'elles sachent . Kotoko connaissaient ses amies par coeur , si elles ébruitaient le fait qu'elle vivait également avec un professeur d'une vingtaine année , tout le lycée serait alors au courant en moins d'une heure . Et Kotoko n'était pas une fille qui recherchait particulièrement les ennuis c'est pourquoi elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait entretenue avec Naoki sur le fait de ne pas lui créer des problèmes et décida de garder le silence .

OOO

La chambre était spacieuse , les murs d'un bleu presque trop clair , et le lit bien assez grand pour ce qu'il était entrain de faire .

Il accéléra le rythme sous les gémissements répétés de sa partenaire et passa les mains sur sa poitrine généreuse . Elle rechercha ses lèvres avec difficulté mais le jeune homme détourna la tête pour se perdre dans son cou . Il ne l'embrassait jamais . D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il ne l'avait jamais fait , c'était toujours elle qui recherchait désespérément et avidement le contact de ses lèvres .

Il s'était souvent maudit de s'adonner à ce genre de pratiques avec elle , mais il n'y pouvait rien . Même un génie possédant un Q.I de deux cent n'échappait pas à ce genre d'envie , le seul problème , était qu'il ne ressentait pas grand chose pour la jeune femme avec qui il était entrain de forniquer . Juste un banal désir sexuel passager rien de plus rien de moins .

Cette jeune femme était le stéréotype même de la petite amie idéale . De longues jambes fines , une poitrine opulente , des fesses bien rebondis , et un visage fin doté de traits délicats . En d'autres termes un physique plus qu'avantageux . Son intelligence faisait des envieux sans parler de sa grâce naturelle .

Oui Matsumoto Yuko était décidément la femme idéale , alors comment diable expliquer ce manque d'intérêt total vis à vis d'elle ? Pourquoi cette femme possédant pourtant tout ce qu'un homme convoitait en temps normal ne l'intéressait pas ? Il y avait déjà réfléchi dés dizaines et des centaines de fois , mais le résultat était toujours le même . La logique aurait voulu qu'il tombe sous le charme de cette femme si attirante seulement son esprit ne semblait pas être en accord avec cette idée .

Et c'est dans un ultime coup de reins qu'elle finit par jouir en serrant l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de son corps aussi fort qu'elle le pût . Dieu qu'elle l'aimait . Il était le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle était , ce qu'elle désirait , et ce qu'elle pensait .

Matsumoto n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'Irie uniquement pour son joli minois mais également pour sa vivacité d'esprit , son intelligence supérieur . Si elle devait supprimer une seule chose dérangeante chez lui , ça serait sans aucun doute cette froideur qui persistait , ce manque cruel d'égard envers elle qui finissait par lui briser le coeur .

Elle n'était pourtant ni sa femme , ni sa petite amie , elle n'était qu'une femme avec qui il couchait de temps à autre . La brune pouvait s'en contenter , enfin pour le moment . Elle demandait combien de temps encore cette situation insoutenable allait encore durer . Allait-il enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Ou alors allaient-ils continuer indéfiniment cette relation sans profondeur ?

Elle l'avait connu à l'université , en cours de physique , matière qu'elle enseignait dorénavant à Todai . Depuis lors la jeune femme lui avait ouvert son coeur , lui avait donné son corps , et pourtant les orbes d'Irie Naoki paraissaient effroyablement morts . Rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait l'atteindre ni même le toucher . L'espoir se mourait même si ses attentes ne cessaient de demeurer .

Il retomba sur le corps nu de la jeune femme , complètement épuisé par l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir et ferma les yeux quelques instants . Sa respiration était encore saccadé , et son coeur n'avait pas encore repris un rythme tout à fait régulier . Elle lui caressa délicatement les cheveux et fit glisser avec une extrême lenteur la main sur le dos de son amant .

« Tu restes pour diner ? murmura la jeune femme dans la pénombre .

- Non , mes parents m'attendent ce soir , je ne peux pas rester .

- Juste pour cette fois , tu es assez grand pour pouvoir rester non ? dit-elle d'un sourire moqueur .

- Matsumoto , j'ai dit non .

- C'est toujours la même chose , tu pourrais accepter au moins une seule fois . »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de se dégager de son étreinte bien trop étouffante . S'il dinait avec elle ce soir cela prendrait une dimension beaucoup trop intime et il ne le souhaitait aucunement . Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme .

« L'autre fois tu es resté un peu plus , pourquoi partir de manière aussi précipitée ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante .

- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière .

- Naoki ... je t'en prie , reste... »

Là encore il ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tourner le dos en enfilant son manteau noir . La regarder le supplier de la sorte lui donna envie de regagner la sortie le plus rapidement possible . Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil à sa montre et entreprit de sortir immédiatement .

« A demain , lâcha-t-il sans lui accorder un dernier regard . »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Matsumoto de ne rien rétorquer . Elle se contenta de baisser la tête les yeux embués de larmes .

OOO

Il la fixait du coin de l'oeil depuis presque une vingtaine de minute . Cette idiote avait déjà renversée la moitié du bol de soupe qu'elle venait de préparer . Si le mot grâce était pourvu d'un antonyme il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Kotoko . Cette fille n'avait absolument aucune finesse lorsqu'elle cuisinait c'était sidérant . Il la regarda discrètement se diriger vers l'armoire et jura l'avoir vu trébucher légèrement avant d'atteindre le meuble .

Irie sourit discrètement visiblement étonné par tant de maladresse et continua de l'observer . Elle semblait vouloir attraper un objet au dessus de l'étagère mais sa petite taille l'en empêchait catégoriquement . Il baissa le regard malgré lui et constata que les chevilles de cette fille étaient beaucoup trop fines . Naoki reporta son livre devant les yeux et ne porta plus aucune attention à la brunette .

« A table les enfants ! dit Madame Irie en déposant un plat fumant sur la table . »

Naoki déposa son livre sur la petite table du salon et se dirigea vers la salle à manger les mains dans les poches . Il souleva la petite chaise de bois et prit place à côté de Yuki silencieusement .

« Alors Kotoko ta journée au lycée s'est bien passée ? questionna joyeusement la maitresse de maison .

- Oui très bien , je vais d'ailleurs bientôt passer mes examens .

- Oh vraiment ? Il faut étudier durement , et ne t'inquiète surtout pas si tu veux de l'aide tu peux toujours demander à Naoki !

- Pas question , rétorqua le concerné en engouffrant un morceau de viande .

- Ne sois pas comme ça voyons , Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de politesse , lui signifia sa mère légèrement en colère .

- J'ai déjà assez d'élèves comme ça , répondit-il le plus tranquillement du monde .

- Pff , de toute façon c'est une perte de temps , je suis sûr qu'elle va tout rater , lâcha yuki entre deux bouchées .

- Yuki ! le réprimanda sa mère . »

Le jeune garçon n'ajouta rien de plus et continua son repas comme si rien ne s'était produit . Kotoko fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et continua son repas rouge de honte . Elle se contenta d'appliquer sa décision de ce matin , surtout ne pas répondre , les ignorer complètement .

« Prenez un peu de soupe ! C'est Kotoko qui l'a faite , dit madame Irie en s'emparant des deux bols de ses garçons .

- Pas moyen que je bois ce truc bizarre ! cracha Yuki la mine dégoutée .

- Ca ne peut pas être aussi mauvais , goute avant de dire de pareilles méchancetés , rétorqua de nouveau sa mère .

- C'est Kotoko qui devrait en boire , vu sa taille ! glissa le jeune garçon d'un sourire moqueur . »

La jeune faillit répondre quelque chose mais se pinça les lèvres si fort qu'un petit filet de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre inférieure . Irie s'en aperçu et finit par boire la fameuse soupe . C'était atrocement salé , en d'autres termes affreux . Il reposa doucement le bol sur la table et exagéra son expression dégouté pour signifier au reste de la table qu'il avait tout bonnement détesté .

« Dommage , tu aurais pu tout renverser tout à l'heure , je pense que ça nous aurait épargné le goût de cette soupe affreuse , lâcha Irie effrontément .

- Naoki ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Ne t'inquiète pas Kotoko elle n'est pas si mauvaise et puis tu peux toujours t'améliorer ! »

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à l'adresse d'Irie et croisa les bras complètement déboussolée par l'attitude disproportionné de son hôte .

Naoki réprima un rire , la position dans laquelle se tenait la jeune fille lui fit penser à celle d'une petite fille entrain de faire la moue après avoir fait une bêtise . Il haussa les sourcils et reporta son regard vers son bol de riz .

OOO

« On calcul le discriminant b²-4ac...hein ? »

La jeune fille posa lourdement la tête contre le livre de mathématiques qu'elle avait ouvert vingt minutes auparavant et ferma les yeux quelques secondes . Elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ces équations au second degré . Elle avait pourtant lu et relu le cours mais rien ne rentrait . Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête et soupira exaspérée . Si elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre ce fichu " code secret " avant le jour de l'examen , ses chances d'entrée à l'université allaient rapidement lui passer sous le nez .

« Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je ne comprends pas...se dit-elle complètement paniquée . »

Elle feuilleta une dernière fois le livre de mathématiques et finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard .

OOO

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre deux fois , mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu . Il décida finalement d'entrer pour lui annoncer que la salle de bain était libre mais il se retint de le faire . La jeune fille était complètement affalée sur son bureau visiblement déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps dans les bras de Morphée .

Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et observa son visage figé dans une sorte d'inquiétude apparente .

Il fronça les sourcils , bien décidé à laisser cette pauvre fille sur son bureau mais son attention fut captiver par la forme d'un chiffre sous la masse de cheveux de Kotoko . Sur quoi cette pauvre idiote s'était-elle endormie ? Il entreprit de bouger une légère mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux discerner le petit morceau de phrase précédemment caché .

** «c'est le carré de **

**_z_² + _z_ + 1 = 0 admet donc deux solutions complexes et conjuguées »  
**

Son cours portait à priori sur les équations du second degré rien de bien compliqué , cependant elle ne semblait pourtant pas très intéressée par le sujet . Il arqua un sourcils et entreprit de quitter la chambre jugeant inutile de se mêler d'avantage des affaires de cette fille .

Il nota avant de quitter les lieux comme son habillement n'était pas approprié pour une jeune fille vivant sous le même toi que lui . Elle portait une robe de chambre blanche , bien trop courte , laissant transparaitre beaucoup de peau . Cette fille ne souciait apparemment de rien .

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pyjama gris et sortit finalement de la chambre l'air complètement désintéressé .

OOO

Elle le suivait à un mètre derrière lui . Il marchait vite sans se soucier de sa présence . C'était sidérant , comment pouvait-il à ce point ne pas lui prêter attention ?

Kotoko n'avait pas complètement retenue la route pour se rendre jusqu'à la gare et fut obligée de suivre de nouveau le professeur de loin .

Il semblait être concentré sur un livre assez compliqué . Comment pouvait-il lire et marcher droit devant lui en même temps , ce n'était pas possible... Quel homme étrange ce Naoki . Elle accéléra subitement le pas désireuse de se rapprocher de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque .

Le jeune homme referma subitement son ouvrage , et accéléra également le pas laissant de ce fait la jeune fille complètement seule .

OOO

Le train était bondé , les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres pour espérer obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle de place . Il ne fallait pas arriver en retard au travail ou en cours . C'était une continuelle course contre la montre que Kotoko comprenait parfaitement .

Néanmoins , ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas , c'était cette main qui se baladait dangereusement le long de sa jambe depuis quelques minutes . Elle bougeait dans tous les sens , essaya de frapper cette main si impertinente à l'aide de ses pieds en donnant des petits coups secs mais rien n'y fit .

Un espèce de pervers était entrain de la toucher , et personne dans ce fichu train ne s'en rendait compte . Ses membres commencèrent à trembler lorsqu'elle sentit la main baladeuse lui toucher les fesses . La jeune fille voulue hurler mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge instantanément . La peur commençait rapidement à s'emparer d'elle . Elle tourna difficilement la tête à la recherche d'un quelconque regard de la part d'Irie mais ce dernier était au fond du train complètement absorbé par sa lecture . Il ne semblait pas lui avoir accordé un seul regard .

" Ce fichu pervers ne va pas me lâcher ! "

OOO

Il l'avait parfaitement vu , cet homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année avait clairement profité de la situation . Pourtant Irie n'était pas intervenu pour porter secours à la jeune fille . Il s'était contenté d'observer la scène de loin . De toute façon , il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider , il était bien trop loin , et de plus rien ne ne l'y obligeait , elle pouvait bien se débrouiller seule . Ce genre d'incident se produisait chaque jours , si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre ce genre d'individu alors ce n'était absolument pas son problème .

Il arqua un sourcils , un rictus de dégout imprimé sur le visage et leva malgré lui de nouveau les yeux vers cette scène absolument dégradante . Cette fille ne possédait absolument aucunes formes . Il se demanda soudain pourquoi ce vieux vicelard avait porté son choix sur elle .

Décidément , cette idiote attirait les problèmes comme un véritable aiment .

OOO

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les élèves se précipitaient vers la sortie du lycée désireux de regagner leurs foyers après une longue journée stressante . Kotoko marchait le pas lourd , trainait presque des pieds . La brune ne souhaitait pas réellement rentrer chez elle à cet instant .

« Dis moi Kotoko , ça se passe bien dans ta nouvelle maison ? questionna Kinnosuke .

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas , et puis les travaux de ma nouvelle maison vont bientôt débuter .

- Ah ! tu comptes déménager encore une fois ?

- On ne peut pas rester vivre chez les amis de mon pères éternellement , répliqua-t-elle doucement .

- Tu sembles triste ces derniers temps Kotoko , tu es certaine que ça va aller ? questionna son meilleur ami l'air inquiet .

- Tu te fais des idées , je vais très bien , c'est juste qu'en ce moment je dois beaucoup étudier pour les examens , alors je suis un peu fatiguée .

-Tu te donnes vraiment trop de mal pour ça , tu réviseras pour les examens prochains !

- Kin-chan...je veux entrer à l'université , je dois prouver à mon père que je peux le faire , répliqua-t-elle subitement nerveuse .

- Oui tu as raison , c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et puis tu sais bien que je suis là pour toi hein ? Et que je t'...

- Oui ! Je sais , ne t'en fais pas Kin-chan , merci pour tout , mais maintenant je dois rentrer , dis à Satomi et à Jinko que je ne peux pas sortir ce soir je dois réviser , à demain .»

Elle l'avait coupé dans son élan . Il était hors de question de l'entendre lui dire ça . Kinnosuke était son meilleur ami depuis la seconde , et elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement . Elle se sentait très mal pour lui mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'impliquait autant . La brune lui avait fait pourtant comprendre de mille et une façon qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui , en refusant des rendez-vous ou même quelques présents .

Elle n'acceptait rien de trop personnel venant de lui . Donner de l'espoir à quelqu'un qui l'aimait à ce point envenimerait la situation . C'était trop cruel...bien trop fourbe .

Elle était finalement arrivée dans la rue des Irie et avait aperçu le dos de Naoki à un mètre devant elle , cette fois-ci il ne semblait pas être absorbé par un quelconque ouvrage . La brune décida donc d'accélérer le pas pour le rejoindre . Elle aurait pu l'ignorer de nouveau , bien entendu , mais il semblait si accessible à cet instant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de marcher à ses côtés .

« Bonsoir , lâcha-t-elle doucement . »

Il ne répondit rien mais n'accéléra pas le pas cette fois-ci .

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée Irie-kun ? questionna-t-elle finalement .

- Irie-kun ? Tu utilises un suffixe de politesse pour t'adresser à moi maintenant ? Rétorqua t-il avec une pointe d'ironie .

- V-vous êtes plus âgé alors ... je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal , expliqua-t-elle subitement nerveuse .

- Tu as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte .

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire comme ça , et puis depuis le départ , vous n'avez pas été franchement poli avec moi , lui fit-elle remarquer boudeuse .

- C'est parce que tu es une idiote , répondit-il le plus simplement du monde .

- Et vous l'homme le plus arrogant du monde .

- Je te l'accorde , mais c'est parce que je peux l'être , lâcha-t-il d'un énorme sourire .

- Vous êtes si agaçant ... ça doit être dur pour vous d'avoir des amis , n'est-ce pas ?

- Je préfère être entouré de gens intelligents vois-tu ? Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas en ce moment , fit-il remarquer goguenard .

- Votre intelligence semble vous rendre véritablement heureux , murmura la brune .»

Il fronça durement les sourcils et enfonça plus profondément les mains dans les poches . Bien sûr que son intelligence le rendait heureux . Comment vivre aussi aisément sinon ? Comment avancer aussi rapidement ? Son intellect lui permettait de faire des choses qui étaient en temps normal impossible de faire . Cette petite écervelée ne réalisait pas à quel point cet affirmation était juste .

« Pour toi par contre , ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours , rétorqua t-il cinglant .

- Vous avez raison , je me donne du mal , mais parfois ça paye figurez-vous !

- Hn , et c'est le cas , pour tes examens ?

- Oui...enfin j'ai toujours eu des difficultés en maths alors , je dois m'accrocher . »

Il repensa à la nuit _où_ il l'avait vu dormir sur son livre de maths . Ceci expliquait cela . Il lui sourit effrontément et ne put s'empêcher de renchérir immédiatement .

« Les mathématiques requièrent de la logique , alors je pense que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber .

- Je compte essayer jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive , ça peut prendre du temps , mais je ne compte pas laisser tomber . »

Elle avait du culot , c'était indéniable . De biens belles paroles , mais quant était-il en réalité ? Etait-elle vraiment si persévérante ? Il en doutait sérieusement .

« Mais j'y pense , vous êtes prof de maths non ? Vous pourriez me donner des cours ? questionna t-elle pleines d'espoirs .

- Tu rêves éveillée , j'enseigne à Todai , les élèves sont légèrement plus...réceptifs , tu saisies ?

- J-je disais ça comme ça , au cas ou vous feriez preuve d'une bonté passagère , rétorqua-t-elle gênée . »

- Non merci , lâcha t-il avant d'ouvrir le portail qui menait à sa demeure . »

Kotoko se tue et se contenta de lui emboiter le pas silencieusement . Il y avait finalement eu un bref échange . Ce fut court , il y avait eu des sarcasmes , mais au moins elle avait réussie à le faire parler un peu . Elle sourit malgré elle , et salua poliment la maitresse de maison qui _l'accueillit d'un regard _ mystérieux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir .

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette maison , ils étaient rentrés ensemble .

OOO

« Ce soir aussi , tu rentres plus tôt ... pourquoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas encore l'heure du diner , murmura Matumoto le regard brulant de désir .

- J'ai des choses à régler pour le cour de maths de demain .

- Ah...et tu penses revenir la semaine prochaine ?

- je ne sais pas , peut-être , répondit-il évasif . »

Il finit d'enfiler son manteau , et comme à son habitude il ne lui lança pas un seul regard en la saluant avant de repartir chez lui . La jeune femme commençait à souffrir , et il le savait . Il lui donnait de l'espoir quant à ses sentiments et il le regrettait à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec elle . Irie Naoki n'était pas un lâche , une fois le moment opportun , il lui dirait ... ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps .

La jeune femme se leva du lit et se dirigea mollement vers la douche , blessée et confuse .

OOO

« Bonsoir , vous rentrez plus tôt aujourd'hui , fit remarquer Kotoko en tournant la tête de l'écran de télévision . »

Il regarda l'horloge fixé au dessus de l'unes des étagères du salon et constata qu'il était effectivement revenu une heure plus tôt .

« _Où_ sont les autres ? questionna Irie sans prendre la peine de la saluer en retour .

- Votre père n'est pas encore rentré du travail , votre mère est sortie faire une course , quant à Yuki , il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre , je pense qu'il fait ses devoirs , répondit-elle sans le regarder . »

Il retira son manteau et le déposa dans le petit meuble de l'entrée . Il s'avança ensuite dans le salon et fixa quelques secondes le dessin animé devant lequel la jeune fille semblait si absorbée .

Il était si fatigué qu'il se laissa tomber dans le canapé . Le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran , mais le dessin animé semblait si enfantin qu'il finit par détourner les yeux, ennuyé . Il posa vaguement le regard sur la brune allongée sur le vendre balançant inlassablement les pieds dans le vide .

« Je ne savais pas qu'à ton âge on pouvait encore aimer ce genre de chose , lâcha-t-il finalement .

- Je trouve ça amusant , et puis ça fait passer le temps , rétorqua-t-elle en balançant de plus en plus vite les jambes .

- Passer le temps ? Ta détermination semble avoir été passagère , dit-il taquin .

- Non , après ça je compte réviser toute la nuit ! lui affirma-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête cette fois .

- Toute la nuit hein... ria-t-il presque .

- Pas besoin d'être aussi rabat joie , je sais ce que je dis , s'exclama-t-elle le rouge aux joues .

- Si tu le dis , ajouta-t-il indifférent . »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et il resta là , une main sur la joue passant de l'écran à la jeune fille qui n'arrêtait toujours pas de balancer ses pieds dans le vide .

Aihara ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée mais sa jupe commençait dangereusement à remonter jusqu'à ses cuisses . Il arqua un sourcils et reporta son attention sur le dessin animé subitement irrité . Mais deux secondes plus tard ses yeux revenaient toujours au même point .

Ses jambes étaient réellement très fines et fluettes . Si on ne connaissait pas cette fille on jurerait voir une enfant entrain de regarder innocemment la télévision . Ses jambes étaient blanches , presque translucides à vrai dire . Elle se tenait mal , et ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'elle était entrain de faire . Ce balancement de jambes semblait innocent mais pour lui , cela commençait à prendre une certaine ampleur .

Il était professeur , il ne pouvait pas continuer à la regarder de cette façon . Sans le vouloir , cette petite idiote était entrain de provoquer une situation tout à fait malsaine dans laquelle il ne voulait pas se trouver . Il entreprit de se lever et de la laisser seule dans le salon mais finalement il abandonna l'idée . Il voulait se montrer effroyable envers elle .

« Tu sais il y a une chose très pratique dans ce salon , qui a pour appellation canapé , dit-il sans la quitter des yeux .

- Oui je sais , mais j'ai envie de m'allonger , rétorqua-t-elle doucement .

- Tu ne sais pas t'assoir convenablement comme tout le monde ? Ca aussi il faut te l'apprendre ? »

Cette fois-ci elle quitta l'écran des yeux et se tourna vers lui . Elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur les mains , les jambes légèrement écartés . Son visage était figé dans une sorte d'expression de colère mélangé à une gêne apparente .

« J'avais juste envie de m'allonger un peu , je ne vois pas _où_ est le problème , lâcha-t-elle le rouge au joue .

- Tu es en présence d'hommes dans cette maison , tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus élégante non ?

- Quoi ? mais je ne vous permets pas de parler d'élégance avec moi , s'offusqua-t-elle .

- Pourtant quelqu'un devrait un jour t'en parler , tu es si peu élégante , lança-t-il plus taquin que jamais . »

Si auparavant il se contentait de la taquiner un peu sur sa façon maladroite de se tenir cette fois-ci sa position actuelle était encore plus suggestive . Cette maudite idiote ne savait absolument pas se tenir , dans cette perspective il pouvait aisément entrevoir l'entre de ses cuisses . La vision d'un sous vêtement blanchâtre prit soudainement forme . Il releva ses orbes instantanément vers le visage apparemment confus de la jeune fille et ne dit plus un mot .

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Irie Sensei , vous avez avalé votre langue ? lâcha-t-elle effrontément .

- Relève toi et assieds toi dans le canapé , lui ordonna-t-il froidement avant de quitter le salon pour de bon . »

Le jeune fille s'exécuta et se leva machinalement vers le canapé marron . Elle n'avait rien osée rétorquer , son ton avait-été beaucoup trop froid pour qu'elle puisse le faire . Elle s'empara de la télécommande et décida de changer de chaine perdue dans ses pensées .

OOO

**Et voila pour ce chapitre** ,** étrangement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire . Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai pris quelques libertés , les scènes sont intemporelles , et complètement dispatchées .  
Je trouve ça , un peu plus amusant à écrire , dites-moi si cela vous dérange ou pas dans un petit commentaire ! **

**Mais normalement cela ne change en rien la compréhension du récit :) **

**Je prends mon temps pour cette relation , pour l'instant c'est un peu "calme" ? haha mais j'aime bien ajouter quelques détails par ci par là . Ca donne plus de profondeur , je ne veux pas écrire une histoire _où_ les personnages s'aiment dés les premiers chapitres , je veux que la relation se construise doucement et bien ! **

**Il n'y a eu qu'un seul commentaire la dernière fois , je suis un peu triste , j'espère que ça changera un peu , continuer d'écrire avec un tel manque de réaction me gêne quand même , j'espère que vous comprenez que c'est essentiel pour que je sache si ce que je fais est bien ou non ! **

**La suite prochainement , à bientôt . **


End file.
